1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus to share energy in a wireless device.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of various types of portable wireless devices, such as smartphones, tablet personal computers (PCs), netbooks, and the like, has increased. Additionally, communication standards between portable wireless devices, such as near field communication (NFC), wireless local area network (WLAN), Bluetooth, and the like, have been developed. Accordingly, information may be exchanged between portable wireless devices used by the same user or different users, and these portable wireless devices may form a single application and may be operated as a single system.
When portable wireless devices are operated as a single system, there may be a limitation on a service time or lifetime of an application due to a lack of battery power to operate the portable wireless devices. Furthermore, the lack of battery power may occur in a wireless device that requires a continuous operation, for example, in a sensor device for healthcare.